Percobaan Pembuatan Jangan Dibaca!
by Ryouji Kaito
Summary: ini hanyalah percobaan mempublish fict milik saya. lebih baik jangan dilihat!


THIS STORY IS FICTIONAL

PLEASE PARDON THE FOOLISHNESS

/Teng..Teng..Teng/

Dentang sebuah lonceng yang berasal dari Konoha Elite School, membuat para siswa siswi yang semula sibuk dengan aktifitasnya, kini bergegas menuju kelasnya masing masing.

Terkecuali seorang pemuda berambutkan kuning pirang dengan mata Sapphire yang sedang berlari-an hanya untuk mencapai gerbang , terlihat dia cantik, ya walaupun dia adalah laki laki. Pemuda itu mengenakan seragam yang berbeda dari seragam Konoha Elite School.

"Hosh… Hosh… Hosh.. uwaaah aku tak percaya aku terlambat dihari pertamaku.." Pemuda itu mencoba mengatur nafasnya sambil membungkukkan badannya. Ia melonggarkan tas punggunya agar dia lebih leluasa dalam menghirup oksigen.

Pemuda itu masih dalam keadaan yang sama sampai akhirnya dia mendengar teriakan histeris seorang wanita,, umm lebih tepatnya banyak wanita yang berteriak seperti..

"Kyaaaa Sasuke-sama.. " Seperti itulah suara teriakan yang ditangkap oleh telinga pemuda kuning itu yang dianggapnya melengking. Pemuda itu mendapat sinyal kalau teriakan histeris itu berasal dari belakangnya.

Pemuda itupun membalikkan badannya dan akhirnya ia dapati seorang pemuda berambut emo style sedang berjalan mendekati Pemuda Kuning dengan diiring gadis gadis entah dari sekolah mana sambil membawa poster poster bertuliskan..

# I LOVE U FULL, SASUKE-SAMA 3 3 #

# SASUKE IS MY PRINCE #

# I CANNOT LIVE WITHOUT SASUKE-SAMA #

Pemuda kuning yang dari tadi berdiri itu hanya bingung melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Para wartawan dan para wanita sedang mengikuti pemuda emo itu dan juga slash lampu kamera yang sempat membuat pemuda kuning itu berfikir sejenak.

'Cih,, artis dadakan ya..Tidak menarik sama sekali.. wajahnya yang sok cool itu.. Hiihh memuakkan!' Racau pemuda kuning itu. Ia menatap kesal kepada pemuda emo itu yang dari tadi hanya memasang wajah stoicnya. Pemuda emo itu kini hanya berjarak sekitar 5 meter dari tempat pemuda kuning.

Pemuda kuning itu kini teringat kembali pada tujuan utamanya, yaitu menuju kelas barunya yang akan ia gunakan sebagai tempat KBM.

Namun, sial menimpa pemuda kuning itu. Pada saat ia memutar badannya dan mulai berjalan maju, kakinya menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri. Dia pun jatuh tersungkur dengan tas yang sudah terlepas menimpa kepalanya

BUKK!

"Ittai!Kitanai!" Pemuda kuning itu kesakitan karena wajahnya tepat menghantam tanah yang sudah di beri ubin.

Pemuda kuning pun mencoba duduk sambil membersihkan tubuhnya yang berwarna tan itu. Saat dia membersihkan seragamnya, sebuah tangan pucat terjulur didepan wajahnya. Ia pun sempat terkaget kaget. Namun, ketika dia mencari darimana datangnya tangan pucat itu, yang ia dapati adalah seorang pemuda yang dikiranya artis dadakan. Pemuda kuning menatapnya lekat lekat.. Namun, sebuah kata kata kasar terlontar dari mulut pemuda pucat emo itu.

"Heyy Baka Dobe Bodoh.. kau mau bangun atau tidak" Kata pemuda pucat kepada pemuda kuning.

Pemuda kuning itu membulat matanya seketika saat mendengar ada orang asing yang mengatainya bodoh dan Dobe.

"Apa! Kau mengataiku apa tadi? Hah! Kau fikir kau tidak bodoh. Seharusnya, saat kau diwawancarai wartawan kau harus menjawabnya dong! Dan saat kau dipotret seharusnya kan kau narsis gitu, Tapi tidak untuk kau! Kau hanya tetap memasang wajah sombongmu itu! Hihh.. apa itu tak lebih bodoh?" balas pemuda kuning.

"…"

"..."

"Sudah selesai bicaramu Dobe?" tanya pemuda emo yang sukses membuat wajah pemuda kuning memanas.

"Kyaaaa mereka berdua cocok sekali yaaa?" teriak para remaja wanita yang ada di belakang pemuda emo.

"Iya..! Atau mungkin mereka berdua adalah pasangan kekasih?" Kata remaja yang lain dan langsung mendapat tatapan mata membunuh dari pemuda kuning dan emo.

"Yikes! Menjadi kekasihnya? Itu adalah hal paling gila yang pernah kudengar! Sudahlah aku harus buru buru kekelas!" Pemuda kuning itu bergegas berdiri dan mengambil tas nya yang jatuh tak berdaya dibawahnya.

Namun, pada saat dia memakainya. Ia tak menyadari kalau tasnya terbalik dan resleting tasnya masih terbuka, hingga membuat buku buku dan alat tulis lainya berserakan tak beraturan.

"Uwwaaaaa! Kenapa bisa!" Pemuda kuning itu sudah sangat sebal. Ia merasa dia sangat sial hari ini.

"Dasar bodoh!" Lontar pemuda emo itu lagi.

"Diam kau!" Balas pemuda kuning.

Setelah dia mengemasi buku bukunya, ia pun bergegas menuju kelas barunya tanpa menghiraukan pemuda emo yang ada didekatnya. Ia sudah tau dikelas apa ia akan belajar dan dimana lokasi kelas itu. Dia sebenarnya mengetahuinya dari kepala sekolah barunya saat dia melakukan registrasi dan pendaftaran kemarin.

Di kelas SEC-10A ( Student Elite Class )

"Temaan temann! Hari ini, kita kedatangan murid baru dari Hokkaido lho!" teriak girang daari seorang gadis bermbut pink yang tampak sekilas matanya berwarna hijau emerald.

"Benarkah Sakura? Dia cewek atau cowok?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut coklat kepada gadiss yang diketahui namanya dalah Sakura.

"Aaa..ku tak tau.. Lebh baik kita tunggu Kakashi datang saj.." Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kata katanya, tampak seorang pria yang dapat diprediksi usianya sekitar 20 tahun keatas, dengan rambut Silver nya, dia memasuki kelas itu dengan membawa sebuah map biru tua disebelah tangannya.

"Ehem.. Ohayou " ucap pria berambut silver itu setelah berdehem sebelumnya.

"Ohayou mo, Kakashi-sensei…" Jawab murid sekelas serempak.

"Umm… Anak2 hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru dari Hokkaido. Baiklah, hey kau yang didepan pintu. Masuklah..!" Kakashi memberi tahu kepada para muridnya.

Pemuda kuning yang sudah berada di depan pintu bergegas membenahi pakaian seragamnya yang acak acakan. Setelah semuanya dianggapnya rapi, ia pun mengangkatkan tangannya sambil berteriak.

"SEMANGAAATT!" teriak pemuda kuning dengan lantang

Semua orang yang ada di area itu terkaget kaget mendengar teriakan super lantang itu, bahkan anak anak dikelas SEC-10A sempat berfikir..

"Apakah dia adalah kembaran dari si Monster Hijau itu.." Sakura sweatdrop seketika setelah mendengar teriakan tadi.

"Uwaaa.. semangat masa muda yang indah…." Ucap pemuda dengan rambut super ngeboob dan berkilau sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Hooaamm… Berisik sekali.." Salah seorang siswa berambut nanas hitam terbangun dari tidurnya.

CKLEEEK..

Pintupun terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pemuda berambut kuning dan mata sapphire yang menawan.

Seisi kelas pun dibuat kagum olehnya, bahkan ada yang sampai ngiler ditempat karena saking kagumnya.

Pemuda kuning itu memamerkan senyum manisnya keseisi kelas. Satu persatu dari siswa itu banyak yang pingsan dan para dokter ahli bedah datang secara bersamaan ( LEBAY MODE ON )..(*Jangan percaya semua perkataanku.. OK!)

Pemuda kuning itu berdiri didepan kelas dan mulai memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Naruto Uzumaki desu. Yoroshiku.-" itulah kalimat yang pertama terlontar dari mulutnya..

Lanjut ke Chapter 2..


End file.
